The Corruption Spreads
by RedShirtGuy96
Summary: The wormholes utilized by the Leviathans of Phaaze have inadvertently caused a subspace rift, linking together two planes of the multiverse in a conflict that could spell doom for the Federation and the rest of the galaxy!


Prologue

361 light years from Galactic Federation territory, the 100 year reproductive cycle of the planet Phaaze has launched its seeds into the far reaches of space. Targeting an unsuspecting M class planet somewhere in the galaxy, the Leviathan activates a wormhole to shorten its long journey…

Space Pirate Log 09.992.3

"Zebes has fallen.

All ground personnel are presumed dead, either killed by the Hunter clad in metal or in the subsequent destruction of the underground facilities.

Our research frigates Orpheon, Siriacus, and Vol Paragom were in orbit at zero hour and managed to retreat.

Frigate Orpheon is now docked at Vortex Outpost. Orpheon's cargo appears to have a 100% survival rate: Metroids are healthy but on restricted feeding schedules due to uncertain supply status. We are ready to begin research on the Metroids and other promising life-forms.

Security status remains at Code Blue: no signs of pursuit from the Hunter."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 1

Captain's log, Stardate 46523.1. The Enterprise has been dispatched to the Melona sector to investigate a series of intense subspace oscillations detected by the Argus Array.

"We've entered the Melona sector, Captain." Said Ensign Gates.

"Mr. Data, what's the status of the subspace domain?" Asked Picard.

"A large subspace oscillation occurred 2 days ago, originating in this sector. This area still is reading higher than normal subspace activity. Long range sensors detect a massive disturbance .75 light years from our current position bearing 63-degrees port, mark-2." Data reported.

"Lay in a course; drop us out of warp when we're 500,000 kilometers from the disturbance. I don't want the warp engines active too close to the disturbance." Ordered Picard.

"Aye, sir" Said Gates.

The Enterprise drops out of warp. A large purple distortion is visible in front of the ship that takes up most of the viewscreen. Picard gets up and walks up to Data, and leans over his chair.

"Data what could have caused this?" Picard asked.

"It is most likely the result of the large oscillations that occurred recently. Starfleet records note extremely large oscillations similar to these happening exactly 100 years ago. Subspace sensors were not as advanced then. We have an extraordinary chance to study the fabric of subspace itself."

"I agree. Take us into optimal range and perform a full scan." Said Picard as he sat back down.

45 minutes later in the Observation Lounge, Picard and the senior staff are sitting down. Data is standing in front of the display screen giving a report.

"Sensors reveal the disturbance to be an opening in the quantum foam, the fabric that holds the universe together."

"Is it dangerous?" Riker inquired.

"The disturbance is 600,000 kilometers wide, and is incredibly stable, showing no signs of fluctuation." Data informed. "Additionally sensor scans of the interior of the disturbance show…" - He presses a button and the display of the disturbance zooms in so the interior is visible. - "…signatures of stellar objects in configurations that the sensors do not seem to recognize."

"Wait, stellar objects? Are you saying there are planets and stars in the disturbance?" Picard asked.

"Not exactly. When our sensors are directed toward the interior of the disturbance they show….space…sir."

"Space?" Wondered Riker.

"Yes sir, space. The sensor data that comes back is identical to a scan of space, returning the relative positions and distances of detectable stellar bodies. However the data that comes back is somewhat unrecognizable."

"So the disturbance leads to another part of the galaxy" Guessed Riker.

"No sir. The sensors can find none of the standard Starfleet referencing bodies, such as pulsars, quasars, or nebulae."

"So another part of the universe then?" Picard inferred.

"Normally I would concur, but there is one reference point that the sensors can identify."

"What is it?" Picard asked.

"Earth. In fact sensors can clearly make out, approximately 30 light years into the disturbance, the entire Sol system and no other reference points." Data reported

"Data is this what I think it is? Is this a door to someplace else, another universe perhaps?" Picard questioned.

"The evidence would certainly point to that hypothesis sir" Data suggested.

Picard stands up and addresses the senior staff. "My responsibilities as Captain require me to report this to Starfleet Headquarters. We will reconvene in one hour, dismissed"

In Main Engineering Geordi and Data are working. They are trying to find out whether or not the warp engines can be used in the vicinity of the disturbance.

"The residual subspace activity in the immediate vicinity of the disturbance has gone down" Reported Data.

"Yes I see and it still is. At this rate it should be well down below safety levels and we should be able to use warp drive in a couple hours." Geordi remarked.

"Hey Data, ya think there is another me out there on another Enterprise being sent to investigate strange subspace disturbances too?"

"Hmm I had not considered that before. Taking into account the vast infiniteness of the multiverse, which we have just now proven to exist, I cannot answer no. But considering the fact that this is only one other universe, I cannot say yes either. Until we investigate further we simply will not know."

"But isn't this exciting Data! This has to be, without a doubt, the single greatest astronomical discovery in history!"

"I admit I do feel a sense of distinguishment, and although I do not feel "ex-ci-ted", I do understand the enormous ramifications of this discovery however."

"See Data now you're talking! This is more than some routine mission. Everything is going to be different from now on. There are going to be huge changes throughout the entire quadrant"

"That is true, Starfleet will most likely regulate access to the disturbance, much like the Bajoran Wormhole.

"Yeah I guess so. They'll probably install a lot of defenses."

"That is an accurate assumption, as one cannot anticipate the dangers of such an unknown."

The senior staff have reconvened in the Observation Lounge to hear Picard's orders regarding the situation.

"I have just returned from a uh,…long discussion,…with multiple Starfleet Admirals and they have come to a general consensus that what lies beyond the disturbance is the very epitome of what this organization stands for. So they have ordered us to investigate what lies on the inside. I want a probe prepared immediately to be sent through to the other side. If it seems viable, then we will take the ship in and perform an investigation of the immediate sector. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Consented the senior staff.

"Dismissed."

A few minutes later on the bridge.

"Is the probe ready for launch?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir." Worf replied.

"Begin launch sequence."

An acknowledging chime is heard from Worf's console.

"Probe launched, displaying telemetry."

The viewscreen suddenly changes to the probe's point of view. The disturbance appears to race toward the viewscreen growing larger. As it slips into the event horizon of the disturbance, there is a brief interruption of static that quickly returns to normal. Upon the disappearance of the static, the viewscreen now displays a starfield.

The probe has reached the other side." Data reported.

"Scan the disturbance from the other side." Picard ordered.

Data taps on his console for a few seconds and replies.

"The disturbance on the other side is identical to the disturbance on this side. Additionally, I can easily detect the Enterprise."

"Good, plot a course into the disturbance, 1\4 impulse power." Picard ordered.

"Aye sir." Gates replied.

The Enterprise begins to head toward the disturbance. Slowly but steadily the Enterprise enters the disturbance, and onboard everything distorts for a split second then returns to normal. The Enterprise emerges from the other side.

"Mr. Data initiate a long range sensor sweep, see what you can find" Picard ordered.

"I have detected a ship approximately 3 light years away. It appears to be damaged." Data replied.

"I am not detecting any distress signals." Worf added.

"Try and increase the subspace bandwidth." Picard suggested.

Excited beeping is heard from Worf's console.

"I am reading a repeating signal on the upper theta subspace band. The pattern is undecipherable" Worf reported.

"Ensign, lay in a course, warp 7." Picard ordered.

"Course laid in sir." Gates replied.

"Engage!"


End file.
